Your not the blame that lies within
by FireHeavenProductions27
Summary: Takes place just after Goseiger Vs Shinkenger , Takeru blames himself for what happened and Mako won't him take the blame for something that wasn't his fault.


Hi everyone Stace here aka Fire&HeavenProductions27 here with My Second Takeru & Mako story the last one was like back in 2010 and called I will never leave you , which i wrote for My GCSE English , a one off because it got corrected so i could post it here.

Disclaimer : Disclaimer : I don't own any of characters , but i wish i did cause then Takeru and Mako would be canon and id have a more peaceful life haha joke joke , anyway yeah i don't own them and just borrowing them for this story.

I don't know where to begin to explain this fanfiction . I wrote a few lines to this 4 years ago , just after Goseiger vs Shinkenger came out but as alot of people know i can't write. So its been stuck on My laptop for all these years and has only know been brought to life. Thanx to My Friend BlueGem22 after her Takeru & Mako story yesterday she inspired me to try and continue this. Only i got stuck once again , So She brought My story to life and finished it . I can not thank her enough for this . Without her this story would still be a couple of lines and stuck on My Laptop . I did change the ending , if that's ok with her , i hope it is.

Soo Full Credits goes to Bluegem for this story . Thank you so much Hun. * We Both edit Takeru& Mako videos on youtube so just type their names into the search engine to find us and if you are on facebook please join the fanpage Thanx guys .

To everyone who reads this thank you so much just like with My videos it means the world to have someone take time to acknowledge something we have created.

* * *

Everyone had return back to the Shiba Mansion from the battle that had earlier when they were teaming up with the Goseiger.

Chiaki, Genta, and Ryuusoke were heading inside except for Kotoha, who turned around and notices Mako had stopped walking along with Takeru, who hasn't spoke since they arrived back.

He silently walked away, over to the garden.

"Mako-chan?" She walked over and stood beside Mako. "Are you okay?"

Mako, who was staring at Takeru's back while thinking to her self, jumped slightly when Kotoha appears next to her.

"What is it, Kotoha?"

"Are you okay, Mako-chan?" Kotoha repeated her question with a hint of concern in her voice.

Mako smiles and touches Kotoha's shoulder. "I'm fine, just tired from the battle. You go ahead inside first and I'll be in later.

"Okay," Kotoha nodded and left inside, but not for glancing back at Mako, who was walking over to Takeru, who had his back facing her.

"_Hope everything is okay," _She thought before she left inside.

XXXX

Mako walked over to the garden where Takeru was standing . She kept her distance , knowing once again He was blaming himself.

What are you afraid of?

She saw him tense at the question, she didn't move and neither did he. Even though she could see him tense, like he would break at any movement,

She just stared at him already knowing what his answer was, but as always Mako awaited for him to announce it because when spoken, it was then real.

Takeru continued to stare at his hands with a look of anger and fear in his eyes.

"Takeru?" Mako turned her head to the side and called out his name in a gentle way to not startle him. Takeru pulled his eyes away from his hands and sighed, trying to break away the feeling of guilt and anger that he had dwelled up inside of him. He turned his eyes to gaze to the end of the garden.

"Myself," was his replied.

She knew his answer but it hurt more hearing him said it.

"You don't think we weren't afraid, "she said as her voice trembled while she clutched her hands together. His head snapped up, and swiftly turn around with his eyes focusing on her. He had mistaken her answer for thinking that she meant him.

"Gomen"

"You don't think we weren't afraid," she repeated the question then turned to face him while speaking the last part and looking him straight in the eyes.

" of loosing you "..

He was lost for words, but still kept eye contact with Her. He could read the fear, sadness expression in her eyes.

Mako turns away with her back facing him, no longer meeting his eyes. She tries to collect her herself, but everything she had wanted to say to him, comes out more forceful then she had intended.

"You don't think, we were terrified of loosing you, Hime's fire could have killed you and not only that, we trusted a complete stranger to save you," She looked at her hands and continued. "I couldn't do a single thing to help; all I could do was watch. I couldn't put your life in my hands, I had to step back and watch everything unfold. When the smoke cleared and i saw you laying their motionless, and I…"

She was unable to finished her sentence due to the tears that was forming in her eyes, but they didn't fell down her cheek because she was trying to hold herself together.

Takeru slowly walked up to her, but kept his distance. He reached his hand out but retreated back at the last moment, thinking that it was not a good idea.

"I could have killed you guys," he muttered those word out loud that he had intended to keep to himself.

She was now was facing him with a shock and slightly stern expression.

"But you didn't, besides you weren't yourself, remember," she pointed out; hoping that her words could help eased the guilt that he had inside of him.

Takeru balled his hands into fists. "It was still me," He turned away. "There is no excuse for what I did. I let darkness take control of me," he spats.

Mako was now staring at his back. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell that he was hurting and that he still blamed himself for what happened. She wanted to argue back that it wasn't true, and that he wasn't in full control of his body, but like he said, it was still him that attack the Goseigers and his comrades.

"Even if I wasn't in control, I saw what happen," , he slightly glances back at her. Mako catches a glimpse of his face and saw the emotion showing clearly. "You should have destroyed me when you got the chance".

"_Does this mean he had heard what Hyde and Eri said about destroy him during the battle before Alata came?" _ She thought.

"No, we would never do that!" She retorted with determination. "We had faith that you would be saved".

Takeru turned around facing her. "Had it ever occurred to you what would of happened if Alata hadn't of shown up in time or if I couldn't of been saved?" Mako looked down. That question had never occurred to her at all during the battle.

"Then what would you and the others have done?"

Honestly, she has no idea what they would have done if that had actually happened. If Alata hadn't of shown up in time then Eri would have been…," she shook her head, clearing the thought out of her mind.

"Would you still save me if I had destroyed someone?" Mako snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him,

"Eh?"

"Would you still save me?" He repeated the question again.

Instead of answering, Mako looked away from him, thinking to herself about the question he asked.

"_Would you still save me?" _ That question was echoing in her mind. If someone asked that question before the battle had happened, she would save Him, she would have said yes in a heartbeat with no hesitation.

Now, she was unsure with the question he had asked about Alata not showing up on time. Eri would have been dead. Knowing Takeru, he wouldn't of let that happen, he would have stopped Himself, took control. She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart. Her heart was telling her that she would have save Takeru no matter what happen.

Misunderstanding that Mako's silence was the answer Takeru turned and walked away. Mako looked up just in time to see him walking away.

Deciding what her answer was going to be, Mako moved quickly across the garden, grabbing him from behind , wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face into his back. Takeru was in complete shock and surprised by Mako's action that he couldn't utter a word.

"Yes, I would save you no matter what," came her reply that causd his eyes to widen for a second before he slightly glances back at her. He could have sworn he saw tears on her cheek.

He could feel's Mako warmness as his hand twitched considerably. He tried and wanted to remove her arms away from him, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he found himself reaching for her hands. Just when he was about to touch her hands, he paused hesitating.

"Mako," he begins to say.

"NO," she sternly said, stunning him "If you are going to order me to release you then don't say it because I won't. I want to let you know that you're not alone.  
I never regret my decision joining you and fighting by your side. No matter what happens, I'll always stand by your side".

Hearing Mako's words cleared the doubt he had inside of him. With that thought in his mind, Takeru placed his hands over Mako's and gently move them away from his waist without any struggling from her.

He noticed that she was about to walk away so he swiftly grabbed her arm, before he could stop himself, he pulled her gently towards him wrapping his arms around her , pulling her closer to him, finally returning the embrace that she gave him before.

He had never felt such a need for adoration in his life before and with Mako in his arms, it was exhilarating and warming that he doesn't want to let her go.

XXXX

Assuming that her words didn't work at all, Mako turned and was about to leave when a hand grasped her arm and pulled her back.

Before she could question what was going on, she felt herself gently being pulled forward into a hug , Takeru was embracing her?

She was surprised and speechless that Takeru was hugging her. She held him tightly in return.

"Arigato Mako," she heard him whispered in her ear.

Mako felt her self smiling and was relieved that her words got through to him.

"For what?" She found herself asking.

"For not giving on me and staying here by my side," he told her.

She signed with relief knowing everything was going to be ok and that he no longer blamed himself. They had all returned home, safe and together , thats what mattered , He was here now with Her , alive.

She slowly moved out of his embrace and for the first time , She saw that same smile and spark in his eyes that she had left with. She smiled back in return.

"Always Takeru," . " I Will always be by your side and I will always believe in you".

"The same goes for me too, I will always be by your side too, Mako". He told her.

He gently brushes a loose strand of hair hanging to side of her face behind her ear. He notices his face was an inch near her and that she was staring at him.

a loud noise caused them to back away from each other.

They turned their heads the door of the mansion and saw Genta walk out.

"There you guys are!" He exclaimed. "Hurry up and get inside before the food runs out!"

"Okay," Takeru nodded to his best friend.

Genta heads back inside to give the two of them some some privacy , smiling to himself knowing all to well what he had interrupted.

Takeru looks back at Mako and they burst into laughter.

"C'mon, lets go inside," Mako Suggests , She turns to walk back inside but stops short when she notices hes not following.

His gaze is once again focusing at the end of the garden.

"Takeru ?

Mako walks back and stands by his stand turning to follow his gaze.

" You know after you all had left , I went outside and stood in this very spot, Jii joined me" Mako turned her face to his watching his expression as he spoke.

" Its like looking out into the world , knowing everything was going to be ok " , after today coming back here , i saw a different world , one that i didn't think i could get myself out of.

Mako fully understood what he meant and reached out to take his hand in hers . He turned to her as She smiled.

"No Matter what you go through , We are here for you , no matter what we face in the future, we will face them together .

Takeru smiled back

" Together "

"Now come on We better get inside or else Genta or the others will come and drag us in, either that or like he said there will be no food left ." she joked

They walked back inside the mansion to join the others, they had returned home from battle to live other tomorrow knowing that no matter what the future brought they needn't worry because they would face what ever came their way together.

The End

* I was inspired writing the ending or changing it from randomly having the song i last edited My Shinkenger video to called * Right Here by Ashes Remain *


End file.
